


Secrets

by p0cketw0tch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0cketw0tch/pseuds/p0cketw0tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from a Grimm-esque Arrow AU in which almost everyone in Oliver Queens life happens to be supernatural (though, being human, Oliver is unaware of this fact)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy sighed as he grabbed a glass from the bar to wipe it down for the fifth time in a row. All the customers were gone and there really wasn't any clean up left, but he felt a bit creepy sitting in the dark doing nothing as he watched the security camera feed.

Whatever anyone said, Tommy Merlyn was no idiot. True, a week ago he would have said there was no way that Oliver Queen could shoot a man with an arrow from a building over, but whatever else Oliver had learned on that island while punching trees, was no way the man had become one of the top hackers in the country. Or learned how to be in two places at once. Some of the things that the Hood had pulled off- that  _Oliver_  had pulled off- required some crazy computer access and at least a second pair of eyes. 

Besides, Tommy had seen that blonde IT girl leaving the club a few too many times. A night club owned by the Queen scion might have top notch computer security, but there was only so much tech support required for drinks and dancing.

When he had spotted the woman in front of the club earlier in the evening, Tommy hadn’t made a conscious decision to confront her, but as the last of the night’s clients trickled out of the club, Tommy had found himself making excuses to stay behind.

There was a flash of blonde hair on the security feed and Tommy put down the glass and rushed towards the door. If he moved a bit lighter on his feet than should be possible, well, there wasn’t anyone around to see.

"Wait up!" he called out. The blonde whirled around, startled. For a second there was an impression of a lashing tail and puffed fur before it smoothed out of reality and Tommy was faced with a pair of startled (but human) eyes. 

"You’re an abnormal." That wasn’t exactly where he had planned to start

She examined him for a moment, sniffed the air for a second, and then gave him a friendly smile.

"A Sphinx, to be exact. I’d have never guessed the Merlyn family had a bit of Fae blood in them. Unseelie, if I’m not mistaken."

A Sphinx. That…was fortunate. Sphinxes tended to be intelligent, loyal, and fantastic at keeping secrets. While the Fae were left out of the jostling amongst the more animalistic abnormals, most were not terribly fond of the Unseelie. Tommy was only a quarter Fae, but as a whole the Unseelie were too given to mischief and too quick to temper by far. The Sphinxes, however, had never had any particular quarrel with the Unseelie and the girl’s smile seemed genuine. Tommy found himself smiling back.

"Pretty good nose for a cat. I didn’t think Sphinxes were the tracker type."

"I dated a half Unseelie once. He gave me a few tips on what to look for, thought it would be safer. Not that I think you’re dangerous, although running up to strange girls who are walking alone at night doesn’t exactly scream trustworthy. Although I do know you are. I’m not stalking you or anything, it’s just that this  _is_ your club.” She took a breath. “I’m Felicity Smoak.”

“Tommy Merlyn, though apparently you already knew that. You’re awfully talkative for a sphinx.”

She shrugged. “Maybe I just don’t believe in conforming to stereotypes.”

“I can get behind that” he said with a wink, and then sobered. Felicity was charming, but that wasn’t why he had chased her down. “I know why you’re here so late. I know that you’ve been helping him. Oliver.”

Her eyes widened a touch “Oh, you mean how I’ve been helping Oliver catch up with technology from the last five years?” She laughed, “He didn’t want me to tell anyone, but after five years playing Robinson Crusoe it’s understandable that he wouldn’t know how to work an iPhone.”

If she had been human, the lie would have been impressively convincing, but Fae eyes were better than most and he could see the impression of a tail lashing in agitation behind her.

“Relax, I’m not here to pry any secrets from you.”

She eyed him warily, “Why are you here?”

They stared at each other for a moment as he tried to articulate an answer.

“I’m not… happy with all this. He wasn’t going to tell me and I don’t like what he’s doing, but…”

She smiled wryly “He’s one of  _yours,_ isn’t he?”           

Tommy nodded, turning and running a hand through his hair in frustration. His father had not been pleased when Tommy had given into the Fae tendency to attach themselves to humans. He didn’t regret the bond; Oliver was a brother. But Malcolm had only tolerated the weakness because Oliver was a Queen and therefore had potentially useful connections. “I told him what I was once, though he thinks it was just a kids game.  He’s shooting people, he’s got a whole other identity and he wasn’t going to  _tell_  me.” Tommy’s hands clenched at the memory of the Oliver’s confession. They were  _brothers:_  Oliver was one of  _his._ Oliver may have been human but he should have known to trust Tommy.  

Tommy had only ever felt the more mischievous urges of his Fae side, but now his blood  _itched_  at the betrayal.

He shook his head and turned back towards Felicity. “Mostly I just want to make sure…”

"That he has support. That we’re not going to let himself get himself killed."

"Yeah."

Felicity straightened her glasses and then looked him in the eye. “I can’t tell you that Oliver isn’t going to run off and do something stupid, but he isn’t alone.” She paused and then started rummaging through her purse. “Hold on, I think I have a… Yes!” She pulled out a business card and held it towards him. “My roomate in college made these for me as a joke, but the number is still good. I won’t tell you Oliver’s secrets, but if you ever need to talk or need a little computer help, you can call me.”

Tommy took the card, squinting at the sparkly writing. 

"Felicity Smoak, Hacker Goddess extraordinaire"

"Yes well, it’s 2:30 and even goddesses need some sleep."

As she walked away, Tommy tucked the card into his wallet, feeling a bit lighter than he had since Oliver had changed everything.

————————————

 


	2. Of Bird and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Laurel rub each other the wrong way. This has nothing to do with Oliver Queen and everything to do with the Supernatural

Felicity hummed as she clicked through her emails. The HR department wanted to meet with Oliver on Friday to discuss upcoming policy changes. With several other meetings scheduled, and a rather large operation in the works this weekend for their “other job,” that wasn’t going to be possible, but lunch with the department head on Monday would be doable. She sent off a response and then skimmed down her inbox to see if there was anything urgent she had missed. There were a few important memos, but nothing that would suffer if it wasn’t attended to immediately. Felicity leaned back to crack her fingers in satisfaction. She had hardly trained to help run a Forbes 500 company, but for once everything in the company seemed calm. Between her nightly activities, keeping up with the duties of company CEO, and smoothing over the gap left by her sudden absence in the IT department, Felicity had a lot of work to juggle, but for once it seemed like they were all under control.

Felicity was startled out of her thoughts by the ding of an elevator and peered through the glass wall to see who had arrived. She suppressed a grimace at the sight of Laurel Lance coming down the hall; it really wasn’t the other woman’s fault they rubbed each other the wrong way.  For the most part Sphinxes and Sirens got along just fine- nothing about Sara set off her instincts- but sometimes a Siren was born that was a throwback to their feathery Fury cousins. Sirens had been fierce warriors before they had turned to focus on their voices and shed most of their harsher hawk-like features for a more human beauty.  Felicity really should have figured it out earlier; even to mundane eyes Laurel was all sharp angles. In person it was obvious that Laurel was as hawk as they come, and no bird was naturally at ease around a predatory feline.

Felicities quickly turned back to her screen, and so she heard rather than saw Laurel hesitate in front of her desk. It had felt too awkward just watching Laurel as she approach but now Felicity worried that it seemed like she was snubbing the other woman. It was like when you were walking towards someone that you knew. When was the right distance to wave hello? Wave from too far away and you are left awkwardly walking towards the other person, having already given the standard greeting. Pretend not to see them for too long however, and it becomes obvious you are ignoring the other person.

“It’s Felicity, right?” Felicity looked up with a relieved smile. Laurel’s responding smile was a little stiffer, but that was understandable. Thus far, Laurel had mostly ignored Felicity’s presence, which spoke of remarkable restraint considering Laurel’s every instinct probably urged her to snip at Felicity.

“Laurel! I mean Ms Lance. You’re probably looking for Oliver- Mr. Queen- why else would you be here? He’s not here; obviously he’s not here you can see right through the window that he’s not there. I mean he could be behind the desk or something. He’s not! Behind the desk I mean.” Felicity cleared her throat to quell the stream of words.

For a moment Laurel was tense, but then she took a breath, visibly releasing some of the tension, and raised one eyebrow in clear amusement.

“Oliver said he’d be in the office about now. Unless he’s wandered off again? I’m betting he’s not the easiest boss to pin into place”

Felicity felt the urge to defend Oliver, but this wasn’t Isabel Rochev, looking for any weakness with which to drive Oliver out of Queen Consolidated. Laurel was trying to move past their natural mutual suspicion and so Felicity could do the same. Besides, even if he did have a good reason for it, Oliver’s frequent absence really did make him a difficult boss. Instead she forced her own shoulders to relax and laughed.

“No, Oliver would be late for his own funeral and then run off halfway through.” It occurred to Felicity too late that perhaps funerals were not the best example to use for Oliver in front of Laurel but she forged ahead. “He’s actually where he’s supposed to be for once. His meeting with the financial department should be ending soon. He should be up in the next ten minutes.”

Felicity leaned forward conspiratorially. “I don’t make coffee for Mr. Queen by principle, but if you take the first door on the right, there’s a nice Italian blend stashed in the back cupboard that was set up before Oliver became CEO. I won’t tell if you won’t”

Laurel’s smile became a little less forced and a little more genuine as she thanked Felicity and turned toward the coffee room. While the air was still a bit tense when she came back a few minutes later to sit in one of the outside chairs, the feeling of potential hostility between them had eased.


End file.
